New Found Happiness
by bouncingbob2
Summary: Im not really good a summaries buty this will be T to be safe cause im thinking for some Fighting kind of action later. Also if this helps to get more ppl, this story has a element from Soul Calibur. Please read and review, sorry for the poor summary. I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS FAN FICTION. (Note Pic is now a temp one because im changing the plot a bit.)
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: I forgot to say that I own NOTHING besides this fan fiction story.**

**!RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ THIS PART! A/N: To let you know a bit about this story is what this A/N is about. My character, Nicholas Matthew, has something like this story happen to him before, in the world of Soul Calibur. I might end up making a story of that part of the timeline but due to laziness, I don't feel like making another story just to explain one point in it. So I'll explain it in this A/N. While in the world of Soul Calibur, he had ended up ****taming**** Soul Calibur ****and**** Soul Edge. Because of this, the swords have fused with his soul. If he agitated or frustrated, he will gain red aura around him. At times if he is exceptionally happy, he will gain a light blue aura around him. He can call them to his will and he can make them in to practically any shape. (He does not have the arms as before because I thought it was unnecessary.) He's 17 and his height is 5'2''. (Sorry If I put that incorrectly.) So now that is out of the way, please enjoy the story!**

_Italics means a thought._

May 15, 2012

8:52 PM

"Wow that was a good match!" I said to my brother, Brett. "Yeah it was. I never thought I would be into…" "Ugh… Its Soul Calibur V Brett, do you ever pay attention at times?" I said in annoyance. "Yeah I do but I still prefer Rayman Origins and Batman Arkham City." He said. "Yeah I know, you freaking quote it every chance you get." "Eh, whatever I'm gonna go to bed." He said in a slightly tired tone. "G'night." I said. "Good night." He replied.

When he was in bed asleep I was going to watch some more TV, probably either Myth Busters or My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. Yes I am a brony but only my family knows and a couple of my friends know about me being a brony. Those friends are those on Skype and like 3 at school. The 3 at school are my better friends that I trust. However the main things that keep me from having a living hell of a life is MLP, my family, and my friends, other than that, my life just flat out sucks. If I honestly could, I would go to Equestria.

Little did I know that was about to happen.

About 90 minutes later, I heard a crash from downstairs. Just in case it was a thief, I grabbed my Soul Swords and ran downstairs to find the source of the crash. But to my surprise, I found a small horse like figure. _Weird_, I had thought to myself. When the figure had become clearer, I had recognized the shape as a… No, it can't be. It looked like a...

a Pony!

When the figure became clearer I could start to see some purple on the pony's back and after a little while I recognized the figure as…

Twilight Sparkle?

"Umm… Excuse me?" I said trying to grab her attention as it had worked.

"AHH!" She had screamed. _I'm so happy that my brother is a heavy sleeper and by now I think he is in a deep sleep._

"Oh sorry, you just caught me off guard. Anyway I had come here for you Nicholas." Twilight said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"First, can I ask you a question?" She said.

"Shoot."

"What's with your arms?"

**{[ He explains the Soul Calibur thing that I told you in the A/N ]}**

"Wow, so you are saying that when under those circumstances, they bounded to your soul? That's very interesting!"

"Yeah I guess it is pretty cool. I try not to brag about it because I believe having too big of an ego can be bad at times. So back to my original question."

"Oh right! I almost forgot. For a couple of reasons, One, I needed to practice a spell, Two Celestia had noticed the life you were living and told me to come here from Equestria and ask you wanted to try to have a better life there, well do you?" She asked.

"Hmmm…" I thought about it for a few moments to think wether or not I should or not.

"Yes I will but I have to take my Soul Swords with me." I told her showing here the Soul Swords.

"Why?" she said before remembering what he told him earliar. "Because something might happen and you intend on not finding out."

"Before we go I need to write a note real quick" I said.

"Ok, just be quick."

-10 minutes later-

"Okay, i'm ready." I said.

"Alright, here we go!" When she said that, a bright flash appeared for a few moments before I felt like I was falling. Thankfully it was only 3 feet, I was used to it. I had fallen on my butt, thankfully I fell on grass. I looked around for Twilight and then found her.

"Hey I never asked you what your name was?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Oh. It's Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twi if you want, are we gonna go to the princesses or are you going to sit there all day." She asked.

"Sorry, let's go!" I said as we started heading off to somewhere. As we were walking I noticed a small town, so I guessed we were going to Ponyville.

**I really hoped you enjoyed this first chapter to my first story. See you later for the next chapter when I finish it! Bouncingbob2 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys im back but because nobody reviewed my first chapter! So please review this one. I think that is it for the A/N.**

I'm guessing that Equestria has the same time as we do because right now its night time and I remember it being about 9:00pm when I got here. I have to remember to ask Twi that later.

You're probably wondering why I haven't freaked out about being in Equestria and me being a brony and all. Well if I had, I would freak them out and I don't want to do that to some, hopefully, future friends. Because I think im going to be here for a while.

"Twilight?" I asked trying to get her attention to ask about the forest that was near us at the time.

"Yes?"

"What's the forest called that we have been walking near lately?" I asked gesturing towards the forest.

"That's the Ever Free forest. You don't wasn't to go in there because a lot of dangerous plants and creatures live in there. One of the more ferocious creatures is the Manticore."

"What's a Manticore?" I asked.

"It's an animal with a Lion's body and bat wings with a Scorpion's tail." She answered.

"That sounds like, in my culture's mythology, a Chimera." I said.

"What on Equestria is a Chimera?" She asked being her usual curious.

"A animal with body parts from a couple of other animals. I hope that answers your question Twi." I answered for her.

"Does it still exist in your world?" She asked.

"No, it does not anymore, hence it being a myth." I answered.

"Oh right."

We walked for about 5 more minutes until we finally got to the town of Ponyville. _Wow, im glad nobody is awake right now, I do not want to get a lot of awkward stares._ I thought being kind of grateful. After a few more minutes we get to Twilight's Library.

"Wow I never thought I'd see a library in a tree." I said with a small hint of glee which I tried to hide.

"I also live here." She said with a hint of disappointment in here voice, "you probably think I'm an egghead now do you?"

"What? No! I actually love libraries! In a way im kinda jealous that you live in one." I said.

"Really? You are?" She asked feeling a bit better.

"Yeah, and now that I think of it, do you happen to have a spare room or a guest room?" I asked hoping she said that she had one.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to be here for a long time and I need a place to stay and you are the only person… sorry I mean pony that I remotely know right now." I said again hoping she would say yes.

"Okay that's a very good point. I'll let you have the guest room if you don't mind it being next to mine."

"Oh I wont mind. Is there a way I can pay you back?"

"No don't worry about it. You are my friend after all."

"We've only known each other for less than an hour and you consider me your friend?"

"Of course you seem like a great, trustworthy friend."

"Thanks Twi, I really mean it."

"No problem."

"Well if you don't mind me im going to bed." I said with a yawn.

"Ok then , good night Nicholas"

"Oh you can call me Nick, that's what all my other friends call me. Good night Twi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Around 10 hours later. I woke up at first to a pink blur as I was still waking up. As I came to I realized how close this face was to mine. A mere couple of inches away from my face, this had promptly caused me to scream.

"AHHHH!" We both said.

"What happened?" Twilight had said as she walked in.

"This pink pony's face was inches from mine when I woke up."

With that the pink pony which I realized was Pinkie Pie had started to barrage me with a bajillion questions and the only one I could make sense of was, "Are you new?"

"Twi, who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Pinkie Pie."

"Thanks." With that I turned to the pink pony and said, "Pinkie Pie! To answer the only question I heard, yes, I am new! My name is…"

"*GASP!*"

With that she had bolted off while only leaving a cloud in a mere nano-second.

"…Nicholas Matthew. Well, that was certainly random and interesting."

"Heh heh heh. That's Pinkie Pie for you."

**A/N Well there's Chapter 2 for you. Please review this time I WANT to know if you like my idea or not. I will say this, if the majority of you guys don't like it, I will not delete it, just mark it as complete, but I probably will not end up doing that. Bouncingbob2 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back after who knows how long. Im trying to make this story as good as possible, it's probably bad because im either not good at it or this MAY not be listed in the right category. I don't think its technically a crossover of My Little Pony X Soul Calibur because the only thing from the Soul Calibur world is the swords. Also sorry if you think its either going to fast or hes to over powered too quick. Anyway here's the chapter. UPDATE: Im right now writing the fifth chapter so I might have it up soon, and ill ask this again, someone please review!  
**

P.S. I forgot to mention, Jadazzle1994 will be half co-authoring/proof-reading my story so shoutout to him!

XxX-Outside the Castle-XxX

As we were walking out of the castle I was mostly just staring off into space. _I can't believe that the Princess of my favorite show is my mom! I know I probably shouldn't believe this but, I don't think that the princess would lie to anyone. I mean the evidence lines up, I really think she is my mom, but my dad saying he called my mom 'Lulu' while Princess Luna saying she is my mom can't be a coincidence._

"Nick you spaced out again, are you sure you are alright?" Twilight asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah I am, just a bit over whelmed about a princess being my mother, or as a lot of people would have said in my world, 'Mind Fucked'."

"Mind Fucked?" Asked Twilight.

"It means nothing, it's like a synonym for Over Whelmed." I said, "But don't quote me about it, its also vulgar to some in my world."

"Oh ok, maybe you can tell me more about your world later because it sounds interesting."

"Not a lot of it though, even as advanced as my world was, there was still a lot of war, famine, and stuff like that. Oh here's the train." I said.

"Wow, I'm sorry that you had to deal with that and being without a mother for practically your whole life…"

"Eh, its alright because at least I now know where and who my mother is." I said, "How much more long until the train gets to Ponyville because I'm getting slightly bored." I said with an expression on my face that matched my mood.

"I don't think it will be that long." She said, "I just hope that those bandits that been raiding trains lately don't decide to come here."

"Don't worry, even if they do come, boy are they in for a suprise." I said.

"Heh heh, I bet they are."

XxX-About 10 minutes later-XxX

"Wow, Ponyville is way more busy in the day." I said

"Yes it is. I just be prepared." Twilight said while smiling.

"For what?" I asked confused.

For what I saw next was a pink blur. I swear that she is equivalent to Sonic in terms of speed. I freaks me out some times. Im starting to think that she in secretly stalking me or something.

"What in the world was that?" I asked slightly caught off guard.

"Thats Pinkie Pie. Knowing her, she'll make you a 'Suprise Party' now since you are new, but it wont be for a while since its still like eleven-ish. She's probably getting ready for your party as you speak."

"Alright, lets get back to the library, I want to read up on some stuff about Equestria, and get something to eat. Oh by the way, do you have Noodles, Butter, and Salt thats ground up?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because thats a simple thing that I liked to have at home. Just cook the noodles as you would normally and just mix it with the butter and the salt."

"You have some interesting taste buds." She said.

"Yeah I know. I have alot of interesting taste combos that you may not now about. Looks like we are here."

XxX-About 30 minutes later after eating lunch. (Too lazy right now to write it in.)-XxX

"Ok that was a good lunch, what did you have again Twilight?" I asked

"Daisy Sandwich. My best one yet."

"What's in a Daisy sandwich?" I asked.

"Well usually just Dasies but every now and then I will add something different. Im keeping it a secret because I want it to be my creation and to not have somepony else steal it."

"Heh, maybe you should trademark it." I joked.

"Yeah maybe" She said.

"Anyway can you hand me a book about, like a Intro to magic?"

"Sure, why do you want to read it?"

"I really want to know if I can at least levitate things."

"Alright here you go." She said as she levitated a book from a shelf to me.

"Cool thanks." I said as I walked to the nearest couch and sat down and started reading.

Apparently in order to first use magic, you need to find where the 'Center' is, this is where the magic is stored. So I started to meditate to find it. It wasn't hard, I remember finding it while back in the Soul Calibur world, but I never learned how to use it because shortly after I found it, we got ambushed by some raiders.

So after I found it, I continued to read on to find out how to use that magic to levitate an object. So apparently you have to move that magic energy to the horn (For me I was going to try with the arm.) and imagine what you want to levitate and it will levitate. So I noticed that there was a book placed the right of me so I transferred the energy from inside of me to my arm and pictured the book floating. When I opened my eyes and I noticed that the book was floating! I couldn't believe it was actually floating!

"Twilight come look I made something levitate!" I said with glee.

"Hm? Oh wow! Thats amazing Nick I didn't know that you could even do that!"

I put put the book back down where it was before. "That was awesome. Well I think i'm done for now so I guess i'll just read some random book."

**A/N Yes! I finally got my 4th chapter done! I don't know what else to say but shoutout to Jadazzle1994 for co-authoring/proofreading. Sorry if the Chapter ends up being a bit too short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back after who knows how long. Im trying to make this story as good as possible, it's probably bad because im either not good at it or this MAY not be listed in the right category. I don't think its technically a crossover of My Little Pony X Soul Calibur because the only thing from the Soul Calibur world is the swords. Also sorry if you think its either going to fast or hes to over powered too quick. Anyway here's the chapter.  
**

P.S. I forgot to mention, Jadazzle1994 will be half co-authoring/proof-reading my story so shoutout to him!

XxX-Outside the Castle-XxX

As we were walking out of the castle I was mostly just staring off into space. _I can't believe that the Princess of my favorite show is my mom! I know I probably shouldn't believe this but, I don't think that the princess would lie to anyone. I mean the evidence lines up, I really think she is my mom, but my dad saying he called my mom 'Lulu' while Princess Luna saying she is my mom can't be a coincidence._

"Nick you spaced out again, are you sure you are alright?" Twilight asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah I am, just a bit over whelmed about a princess being my mother, or as a lot of people would have said in my world, 'Mind Fucked'."

"Mind Fucked?" Asked Twilight.

"It means nothing, it's like a synonym for Over Whelmed." I said, "But don't quote me about it, its also vulgar to some in my world."

"Oh ok, maybe you can tell me more about your world later because it sounds interesting."

"Not a lot of it though, even as advanced as my world was, there was still a lot of war, famine, and stuff like that. Oh here's the train." I said.

"Wow, I'm sorry that you had to deal with that and being without a mother for practically your whole life…"

"Eh, its alright because at least I now know where and who my mother is." I said, "How much more long until the train gets to Ponyville because I'm getting slightly bored." I said with an expression on my face that matched my mood.

"I don't think it will be that long." She said, "I just hope that those bandits that been raiding trains lately don't decide to come here."

"Don't worry, even if they do come, boy are they in for a suprise." I said.

"Heh heh, I bet they are."

XxX-About 10 minutes later-XxX

"Wow, Ponyville is way more busy in the day." I said

"Yes it is. I just be prepared." Twilight said while smiling.

"For what?" I asked confused.

For what I saw next was a pink blur. I swear that she is equivalent to Sonic in terms of speed. I freaks me out some times. Im starting to think that she in secretly stalking me or something.

"What in the world was that?" I asked slightly caught off guard.

"Thats Pinkie Pie. Knowing her, she'll make you a 'Suprise Party' now since you are new, but it wont be for a while since its still like eleven-ish. She's probably getting ready for your party as you speak."

"Alright, lets get back to the library, I want to read up on some stuff about Equestria, and get something to eat. Oh by the way, do you have Noodles, Butter, and Salt thats ground up?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because thats a simple thing that I liked to have at home. Just cook the noodles as you would normally and just mix it with the butter and the salt."

"You have some interesting taste buds." She said.

"Yeah I know. I have alot of interesting taste combos that you may not now about. Looks like we are here."

XxX-About 30 minutes later after eating lunch. (Too lazy right now to write it in.)-XxX

"Ok that was a good lunch, what did you have again Twilight?" I asked

"Daisy Sandwich. My best one yet."

"What's in a Daisy sandwich?" I asked.

"Well usually just Dasies but every now and then I will add something different. Im keeping it a secret because I want it to be my creation and to not have somepony else steal it."

"Heh, maybe you should trademark it." I joked.

"Yeah maybe" She said.

"Anyway can you hand me a book about, like a Intro to magic?"

"Sure, why do you want to read it?"

"I really want to know if I can at least levitate things."

"Alright here you go." She said as she levitated a book from a shelf to me.

"Cool thanks." I said as I walked to the nearest couch and sat down and started reading.

Apparently in order to first use magic, you need to find where the 'Center' is, this is where the magic is stored. So I started to meditate to find it. It wasn't hard, I remember finding it while back in the Soul Calibur world, but I never learned how to use it because shortly after I found it, we got ambushed by some raiders.

So after I found it, I continued to read on to find out how to use that magic to levitate an object. So apparently you have to move that magic energy to the horn (For me I was going to try with the arm.) and imagine what you want to levitate and it will levitate. So I noticed that there was a book placed the right of me so I transferred the energy from inside of me to my arm and pictured the book floating. When I opened my eyes and I noticed that the book was floating! I couldn't believe it was actually floating!

"Twilight come look I made something levitate!" I said with glee.

"Hm? Oh wow! Thats amazing Nick I didn't know that you could even do that!"

I put put the book back down where it was before. "That was awesome. Well I think i'm done for now so I guess i'll just read some random book."

**A/N Yes! I finally got my 4th chapter done! I don't know what else to say but shoutout to Jadazzle1994 for co-authoring/proofreading. Sorry if the Chapter ends up being a bit too short.**


End file.
